1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array panel including a dummy data line and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Commonly used display devices include liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays and the like.
Display devices generally include a thin film transistor array panel having a plurality of pixels and a plurality of driving signal lines formed thereon.
Each of the pixels typically includes a switching element connected to the driving signal line and a pixel electrode. Each of the pixels inherently displays a primary color or alternately displays primary colors at predetermined times to allow a desired color to be recognized by a spatial or temporal sum of the primary colors. An example set of primary colors includes the colors red, green, and blue.
The driving signal lines typically include gate and data lines which respectively transmit gate and data signals. The gate signal may consist of a combination of a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage which can respectively turn on or off the switching element. The gate signal is typically generated from a gate driver and output to a plurality of gate lines according to a control signal received from a signal controller. The data signal is typically generated from a data driver by converting a digital image signal received from a signal controller to a data voltage.
The switching element is a three terminal element such as a thin film transistor and transmit a data voltage to a pixel electrode based on a received gate signal. The pixel electrode generates an electric field based on the received data voltage together with a predetermined voltage such as a common voltage received at a common electrode. For example, in a liquid crystal display, a pixel electrode and a common electrode may generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer which determines the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and thus controls polarization of incident light in order to display an image. In an OLED display, a pixel electrode and a common electrode apply a voltage difference to an emission layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to cause the emission layer to emit light.
The thin film transistor array panel generally includes a display area having a plurality of pixels located thereon to display an image, and a peripheral area around the display area. A driver for applying a driving signal to a driving signal line of the display area or a pad portion connected to the driver may be located at the peripheral area of the thin film transistor array panel, and the driver or the pad portion may be covered by a light blocking member.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for intended to facilitate understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.